RAW (Episode 46) - Results (WWE2K18)
---- Big Cass def. Chris Jericho Detroit, MI - Change was in the air for the first RAW following a history WrestleMania 33 event that saw the crowing of new champions, the seperation of beloved tag teams and the birth of new Superstars Big Cass made his "redebut" as a single's competitor when he was accompanied by his longtime girlfriend, Carmella as he went toe to toe with the 6 time World Champion, Chris Jericho. Cass was all over his opponent from bell to bell, even mocking his now former best friend and new Smackdown Superstar, Enzo Amore, finishing off with the 1-2-3 to pick up his first win on RAW on his own, but the party wasn't over there when Cass laid out Jericho again after the match was over, sending a message to the RAW Locker Room that he is on a mission to the top of the mountain. The Revival def. RAW Tag Team Champions The Usos Hellbent on proving to the WWE Universe that they are not "injury prone" Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder a.k.a. The Revival wasted no little time in making a statement by taking it to The Usos , the RAW Tag Team Champions, before the match even started and despite a little attempt at a comeback, the #TopGuys made their statement known that they are coming for those Tag Team Titles and one Shatter Machine later, they're victorious on RAW. It didn't take WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon long enough to grant The Revival another match with The Usos but this time at the RAW exclusive event, Backlash, for the RAW Tag Team Titles. WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Jack Gallagher (Count-Out) Looking to further prove his dominance over the entire WWE Cruiserweight division, Neville defended his most prized possession, the Cruiserweight Title, against one of his most formidable opponents, the "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher . The contest was extremely competitive, even to the point where the WWE Universe thought there would be a new champion, but the ever so crafty "King of the Cruiserweights" took out the already weak knee of Gallagher on the ramp and rushed back into the ring to beat the referee's 10 count to retain the championship. There is no doubt that there will be a rematch between the two Cruiserweights in the near future. Big Cass attacked Chris Jericho in the Parking Lot Big Cass was determined to keep people talking about him, despite picking up the win earlier in the evening, Cass decided to possibly prevent a future rematch when he ambused the unsepecting Chris Jericho as he was heading to his car in the backstage parking lot. After repeatingly targeting the back and neck of Jericho, it is safe to say that Cass accomplished his mission as Chris Jericho has been severely injured and will most likely be out of action indefinately. There is no further update on his condition at this time. RAW Women's Champion Sasha Banks def. Nikki Bella After surviving a brutal contest with Alexa Bliss at WreslteMania just 24 hours prior, new RAW Women's Champion Sasha Banks continued her momentum with a competitive contest and subsequent victory of the longest reigning Divas Champion in Nikki Bella . But what happened following this contest has the WWE Universe talking as "The Boss'" fellow Four Horsewoman, Becky Lynch rushed the ring to assault the new champion, signifying that she is on the hunt for that RAW Women's Championship, no matter the friendships it costs her. Samoa Joe def. Randy Orton For the first time ever, Samoa Joe was set to do battle with the formidable, Randy Orton but "The Viper" had other plans when he snuck up behind the unsuspecting Joe to take the fight to him early and even pulling out a strong RKO, but Joe was to much to keep down and despite a surprise appearance by Intercontinental Champion, The Miz , Samoa Joe managed to defeat Randy Orton after spearing him through the barricade at ringside but "The Destroyer" wasn't done there when he further assaulted Orton with multiple shots to the rbs with the steel steps and finishing his assault off with the return of the Muscle Buster. Who's next on "The Destroyer's" hit list? Shinsuke Nakamura def. Braun Strowman, Dean Ambrose & AJ Styles in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to become No.1 Contender for the WWE Championship In a star studded Main Event, Four of RAW's Top Superstars competed in a grueling Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to determine Brock Lesnar's WWE Championship contender at Backlash in a few weeks. The contest was red hot from the start, spilling all over the ringside area on numerous occasions. AJ Styles was the first to be eliminated after the "unholy alliance" of Dean Ambrose and Braun Strowman teamed up on "The Phenomenal One" but that alliance was short lived when "The Lunatic" turned on "The Monster Among Men" but it was the ever resilient Shinsuke Nakamura that delivered a Kinshasa to the former WWE Champion to eliminate Ambrose before outsmarting Braun Strowman and delivering another Kinshasa to deliver The Monster's first pin fall loss on RAW to earn a shot at Brock Lesnar but his celebration was short lived when the "The Beast Incarnate" minus Paul Heyman made a shocking appearance to deliver three 5-Fs to his new challenger and the one man he has never beaten inside the ring to close out RAW and stand tall with the WWE Championship. ---- Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Season Premiere Category:RAW Season Eight